lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LOTR:Articles to be merged
I'll leave the voting open until all articles are decided on and merged to encourage others to vote, see who else will show up, and to perhaps discover others that could be merged. Please do not proceed with a merge of any of these articles yet until I conclude things. It has come to my attention that there are several articles here that are under different names but are essentially the same thing, but should be merged into one article under one name. But which name should it be? So I am gathering votes for the merging of such articles and under what name they should be under. After all votes are counted, I will close matters and draw-up a set of guidelines and the articles can then be merged. Please be sure to read the guidelines before merging anything please. Articles in Question For closed discussions see: Forum:Articles to be merged/Closed discussions The merging of the text of Branda-nîn with Brandywine. :I vote yes--DarkLantern 07:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Shouldn't this be merged to Brandywine River? - Razor77 03:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. -Nistra 14:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of the text of Hammer of the Underworld into two separate articles One with the text intended for Morgoth's mace entitled (Grond (Mace) and the rest of the text combined with Grond, the great battering ram of Mordor. :I vote yes--DarkLantern 07:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes - Razor77 03:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. -Nistra 14:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes - keep Grond as it is, rewrite Hammer of the Underworld to be specifically about Morgoth's weapon. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Haradwaith with Harad. : I vote yes--DarkLantern 02:32, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I vote Yes. --Uldor 20:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. -Nistra 12:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Forlindon and Harlindon into Lindon. : I vote yes--DarkLantern 02:32, September 6, 2009 (UTC) : I vote No. In my opinion, that is like merging articles about ancient China into articles about ancient Mongolia. They were both in Genghis Khan's empire, but they are obviously different. --Uldor 20:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : I would also vote No in this instance. User:Henneth Annun :No - Unless I am gravely mistaken, the separate regions had their own significance during the First Age. 02:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :No. -Nistra 14:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Far Harad and Near Harad with Harad. : I vote yes--DarkLantern 06:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I vote No. They are both distinct regions in Harad. In my opinion, that is like merging articles about Illinois and New Mexico into an article about the United States.--Uldor 20:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I vote No Each are distinct regions within Harad deserving of separate entry, however, I would argue in favor of including summaries about the two regions into an article discussing the nation-state of Harad. NJZimmermann 22:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :No. -Nistra 15:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :No. Although Near Harad and Far Harad are not large articles, for organizational reasons they are still worth keeping. In the article Harad, Geography, History, and Climate are all separated. The individual articles allow you to see the information more compactedly without scrolling through a larger article. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Peredhil with Half-elven I vote yes under its most common name Half-elven.--DarkLantern 18:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes for me too, but I suppose this brings up a recurring question: are articles to be titled with most popular name, or with the name in it's respective "original" language? I vote for more popular, as many fans have no desire to find and are not familiar with Quenya, Sindarin, etc, names. I feel compelled to imagine that Tolkien would have very much preferred his own invented names... : I vote Yes, under Peredhil. I prefer the original names. --Uldor 20:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I vote yes to merging, but I think it must still be answered if Westron (English) or Sindarin is the de facto "standard" language. -- Alvincura 00:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but I'm indecisive about the headword. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 07:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but the standard language/naming needs to be determined in general for all articles. -Nistra 15:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, indecisive about the headword but leaning towards Peredhil to help differentiate from half-elves in other fantasy settings. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Mitheithel with Hoarwell : I vote yes. Hoarwell seems the more common Mannish translation.--DarkLantern 16:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Hoarwell is fine, but again, a standard article naming rule would be good to have. -Nistra 15:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Ninglor with Gladden :I vote yes. The Gladden is more widely known.--DarkLantern 17:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Gladden is much more widely known. User:Henneth Annun :Yes. -Nistra 15:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The merging of House of Marach with House of Hador :I vote yes.--DarkLantern 18:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but I'm indecisive about the headword, but House of Marach seems to be more appropriate. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 07:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes - These two are indeed the same; however, House of Hador is a much more common name, thus I think it should be kept. 02:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. -Nistra 15:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, under house of Marach because that the more complete name. EvilHeroDarkGaia 17:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Noegyth Nibin with Petty-dwarves :I vote yes.--DarkLantern 04:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, and merge Petty-dwarves content into the former. 05:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, merge to Noegyth Nibin, the other name is just a description. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 07:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Impartial about the name. -Nistra 15:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Merge to Petty-dwarves, it is more commonly used. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The Merging of Eagles, Eagles of Manwë & Great Eagles into one article or the Great Eagles & Eagles of Manwë into one article with Eagles as a separate article :I vote Great Eagles and Eagles of Manwë put together and Eagles remaining separate.--DarkLantern 05:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I vote to merge the content of Great Eagles into Eagles of Manwe, remove overlapping or redundant info, then merge Eagles of Manwe into Eagles, and create the appropriate Eagles of Manwe header for it within the aforementioned Eagles article. Fruit.Smoothie 05:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I say we merge the three to Great Eagles. Eagles isn't relevant, there are no other eagles in the books, as far as I know. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 07:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Merge all three into Eagles and create sub-headers of the other(s) if needed. -Nistra 15:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes, ''' into Great Eagles. EvilHeroDarkGaia 07:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Zirak-zigil and Celebdil into on article under the name Celebdil :I vote yes under the name Celebdil it seems more common.--DarkLantern 11:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I vote yes to the merge, however Zirak-zigil is more commonly referred to in the books as the mountain. Perhaps compromising with Silvertine in Westron, rather than the Kuzdul or Sindarin forms should be considered. Is there a de facto language for proper names in the wiki? -- Alvincura 00:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :'''Yes, but I'm indecisive about the headword. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 07:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but, as I've only ever heard Zirak-zigil, I would like it titled as such. User:Henneth Annun :Yes, and I slightly prefer Zirak-zigil. -Nistra 15:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes, '''under Zirak-Zigil. EvilHeroDarkGaia 07:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Minas Ithil with Minas Morgul under the title of Minas Morgul I vote '''Yes under the name Minas Morgul.--DarkLantern 02:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes - Under Minas Morgul, definitely. 02:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes. -Nistra 15:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Reason: '''The same as Minas Anor and Minas Tirith, same as Gandalf and Mithril, same as Aragorn II and Strider, and under the name of Minas Morgul because its the most famous name. -Winterz 19.33, October 4, 2010 (GMT) '''Under Minas Ithil - although Minas Morgul plays a greater role in the LOTR trilogy, the city spends much more time as Minas Ithil. Also, it was built as Minas Ithil - Minas Morgul became its name after it was taken and corrupted. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The merging of Chronology of the Lord of the Rings with Timeline of Arda I vote Yes--DarkLantern 00:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : No, Reason: 'In my opinion, Chronology of the Lord of the Rings is one of the most important events of all Arda's timeline and so it does deserve an independent page. Also because they clearly are not the same thing although one belongs to another and it may help more someone which is interested in learning about the Lotr chronology and not scroll all Arda's timeline looking for some Lotr related events which may not even belong to it. Example: Third Age-Winterz 19.33, October 4, 2010 (GMT) :'Keep Separate: Timeline of Arda is a good general article, and the timelines of the individual ages can be used to go into greater depth about the events. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC)